


The Hunting Of The Beast

by FassTDriver



Series: Reylo/Benlo porny fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Horror, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mistery, Occult, Read at Your Own Risk, Religius objects used for sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vampires, be mature about this it's just fiction, gothic enviroment, gruesome and graphic murder scenes, not for the weak at heart, romantic, spiritism and all that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassTDriver/pseuds/FassTDriver
Summary: Romania 1750 - After some gruesome killings shock a small village, the police tries to keep the people calm by hiding the real reasons behind each death. But young Monsignor Solo knows there´s a supernatural  explanaition. He devoted himself to find the thruth and his reasons are more personal than scientific.





	1. My Sin, My Cross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RensKnight18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/gifts), [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts), [ohwise1ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwise1ne/gifts), [Dagagada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/gifts), [Shell_pickle (Michellehell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michellehell/gifts).



> Let the fires of hell devour us!! Mind you.... I take maaaaaaany liberties with this, so don't take it so seriously if you read some nonsense here ;-)

 

Romania 1750

 

The gargoyles of the cathedral gave a macabre look to the room where he was. Kneeling on the side of his bed he prayed fervently. Every once in a while, he would lift up his face, bathed in tears, toward the crucifix that looked at him from the wall. The anguish shook him and without noticing he began to rock back and forth, and pressed the rosary that he had between his hands against his chest.

 

At his feet, stood a little handkerchief of embroidered silk. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to feel. Why did God allow this? No. He hit his chest with his fist. He was not to question God's designs. He had to pray and plead with the Lord to end that plague, that martyrdom.

 

That morning when he had come out to the cathedral door to greet the people attending mass ,they had told him about the peasants who were massacred on the hill outside the village the night before. He had been left with a heavy heart, but panicked when an old woman told him that in addition, the daughter of one of these peasants had disappeared and handed him the handkerchief they had found lying on the floor.

 

He looked at the handkerchief and felt his legs tremble. The initials of the woman were embroidered exquisitely in a simple white handkerchief. RJ. He immediately recognized the initials. He'd seen that handkerchief before. A long time ago. When he was just a child and with innocence, he had promised the girl that he loved that they would marry when they were adults.

 

She had been excited and used that same handkerchief that he now held in his hands, to dry her tears of joy. And now she was gone. She had vanished while her father had been killed. It was almost 20 years since he last saw Rey, but he had made sure of knowing about her by various means. Father Armitage Hux had been one of his informants, along with Mother Mary Maz of the nearby convent, while he remained in Rome all these years. And now that he was finally returning, Rey was gone.

 

Theories abounded in the village of what had happened on the hill, theories about the disappearance of the young woman. There was talk of rustlers who had tried to rob the herders of their cattle and when they resisted, they killed them, and then abducted the daughter of one of them.

 

It was even said that the same daughter, a 30-year old spinster, had grown tired of her celibe and boring life and, killing her father and friends, stole what she could and left to live in anonymity in a faraway village. But he had another suspicion. He could almost assure that this was his fault. This was his sin and his cross.

 

Ben and Rey had been friends since childhood. Their families worked on the same field. As they knew each other more, they intensified their friendship until love arose among them. A love so strong that led them to promise marriage to each other at only 10 years of age. Ben needed to find Rey.

 

To do this, he would talk to the only person who could give him a real answer to start his search. He went down the gloomy streets to the funeral home. He walked down the street of wet cobblestones, when a thunder resounded in the sky. He looked up and a hunch squeezed his chest. He had to hurry.

 

He rushed his footsteps and reached the door, where he moved the knocker twice and waited. An old man opened the door and without a word he let him pass. The room received Ben with a nauseating smell. It was the smell of death mixed with formaldehyde. Ben took his hand to his nose but quickly recomposed himself and talked trying not to show disgust.

 

\- Good night, Dr. Kenobi.

\- Good evening, Monsignor.

\- Please, call me Ben

\- Well. What brings you here, Ben?

\- I need you to tell me everything you could find out about the death of the murdered peasants last night.

 

Dr. Kenobi hesitated one moment. Then he said nervous

 

\- Inspector Tanaka, who’s in charge of the investigation, has already released that information to the public

\- I don't want to know what they told to the people. I really want to know how those men died.

\- You know. They were beaten to death.

 

Ben looked at the doctor with distrust.

 

\- Let me see them - he asked.

\- What for? - said the physician altered

\- Don't lie to me, Doctor Kenobi. I know something else is hidden behind the death of these men. I know you know it too.

\- Nonsense!

\- Doctor Kenobi.... I know you. I know that you study the occult sciences. But more importantly, I know that you believe in the occult. And so do I. I beg you to let me see the bodies. The life of... Of a person depends on this.

 

The doctor considered Ben's words carefully and after a few moments He nodded slightly. Then he led Ben into an adjoining room. Upon entering the priest felt how a ghostly mist filled the room and surrounded him. Guided by his instinct that never failed him, he approached the tables where the bodies remained. He stood between them and looked at them alternately.

 

Dr. Kenobi looked at him from the entrance where he had remained motionless. From there, he saw the young priest clench his fists tightly.

 

\- Doctor... I'm going to ask you not to reveal the cause of death of these men to anyone.

\- I won’t

\- You know what we are dealing with. Right?

\- I do.

\- Then you understand what I must do now.

 

The doctor nodded and then withdrew from the room silently, not without seeing Monsignor Solo extracting two wooden stakes from the leather bag he was carrying, and nailing them to the heart of the corpses.


	2. The Ghost In The Dark

Ben clung to his memories of her as if they were a talisman.He closed his eyes and prayed fervently. He tried to put his mind in calm. And also his heart that was still beating for her. His mind went back to the past. To the day when, still being a child, he had proposed to Rey.

 

But he also remembered that he had made two promises, and he had failed in keeping both. He had sworn that he would never abandon her,and though it was against his will, he did. After asking her to marry him, Ben had promised her that the next morning, he would make his love vows in the cathedral of their town, in front of God so He could bless their love. She accepted and spent the whole night dreaming of her little prince with dark hair.

 

But Ben never went to the date. Rey waited for hours in front of the cathedral, but his beloved Ben had left her waiting. Determined not to distrust him until he could explain what had happened, Rey walked to the humble house of the Solos. There she found her neighbors gathered in a great tumult and heard the heartbreaking cry of a woman. She immediately recognized her voice.

 

Leia, Ben's mother, cried disconsolately. She was about to run and hug her, She wanted to ask her what had happened but a vision that would be marked forever in her retina stopped her. Han's bloodied body was there, lying near Leia. Rey feared the worst. She ran to the inside of the Solos house and shouted Ben’s name. Without finding her little prince, Rey went out and found her father in the crowd. He hugged her tightly and the girl let out all the tears she was holding back.

 

-Dad, What happened? Where's Ben?

-My love please calm down. Try not to cry

-Daddy please tell me what happened

-We do not know exactly

-What do you mean? How can you not know?

-We only know that someone attacked the poor Han

-Who? Where's Ben?

-We don't know who did this. We think they were looters.The police are following the trail. They think they would have fled to the next town.

-And where is Ben? - said the girl trying not to cry

-Ben... Ben disappeared, honey.

 

Monsignor Solo opened his eyes and noticed that he had them moist with tears. He always cried when he remembered Rey's reaction to not finding him in the cathedral. Mother Maz, who had been the counselor and confidante of Rey since childhood, had told Ben what happened after his disappearance.

 

He also wept as he remembered the cruel death of his beloved father and Leia's desolation by losing her entire family. Ben had failed Rey. He had promised to see her in the cathedral and had failed. He also swore that his love would be only hers... And he had failed her in that too.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

It was like poetry. It rhymed. The young Monsignor thought that life was in charge of everything coming back in a complete circle. Twenty years ago, the woman he loved had seen him disappear and now it was his turn to live such a dreadful situation. Would Rey have felt the anguish he felt now? Would she have searched for him? According to what he could find out through Mother Maz and Father Hux, Rey had fought for a long time, but then, tired and defeated by the lack of results, she had ended up accepting that Ben was no longer there. Maybe not even alive.

 

Once again Ben felt in his chest the pressure of guilt for having made her suffer. But at the time, he could not tell her that.... No. Ben forcefully pressed the silver rosary that hung from his neck. He couldn’t waver. Now life gave him the opportunity to correct his mistakes. Dr. Kenobi had agreed to travel with him to the nearby village, where two nights ago, other peasants had been killed, in conditions similar to Rey’s father and his friends.

 

Suddenly, the carriage he was traveling in with Doctor Kenobi moved and that brought Ben out of his lethargy. He felt the force stirring. Ben had made a few enemies and detractors for his studies on the supernatural. His colleagues reproached him that a man of faith should never encourage the existence of hidden powers. But even if he didn't say it aloud, Ben knew they were hypocrites.

 

If they could believe in a God they did not see, then why did they not believe in a force that enveloped the universe? Wasn't that what faith was? Believing even without seeing? The force stirred around him again and Ben could feel it. It seemed that Dr. Kenobi also felt something since he peeped out of the window at the same time as Ben. Suddenly, a heartbreaking cry split the night. The wolves howled in the hills.

 

Ben opened the door of the carriage and with the vehicle still moving, he dared to lean to the front and saw with horror that the coachman had disappeared, leaving only a trace of blood on the seat. As he could, Ben took the reins of the horses advancing at a dizzying speed and skillfully stopped them. He got off quickly just when Dr. Kenobi did the same. Something about that man told Ben that he could trust him. He almost felt he could read his thoughts.

 

Together, they advanced cautiously, with their senses alert to any attack. They followed the trail of blood to the side of the dusty road but saw nothing. Almost as if Ben's prayers were heard by God, the dense clouds were separated and the moon gave them a clear beam of light. Despite being two experienced men, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

 

Towards Ben's foot had rolled an eye that was still attached to fine threads of bloody flesh. The rest of the body had become a mass of torn flesh, broken bones and organs scattered over the earth from which the stench of the bowels arose. On the side of the remains, the masterpiece of the murderer. It’s totem. Stretched on a precarious wooden cross, as if it were a gloomy scarecrow, was the coachman's skin, and at the top was impaled his head, with pieces of scalp torn off and both eye sockets empty.

 

The priest and the doctor watched the scene with agonizing attention. They had never experienced anything like that before. A sound caught the attention of both. A deep breath that came straight from hell. There it was. Floating over the macabre scarecrow. Dark and gloomy. The ghost in the dark.


	3. The Traitor And The Warrior

They were cornered. Ben thought of poor Dr. Kenobi. The man was already an elder and Ben did not want to be guilty of his death at the hands of the Beast. Ben directed a sidelong look at the doctor and was surprised when instead of finding him trembling with fear, he saw that the man wielded a silver saber with great dexterity. 

 

Ben knew that saber. Or at least had seen one similar when..... He didn't have time to keep thinking. Ben dodged an attack from the Beast. His black tunic with cardinal red scallops danced in the air when Ben turned his back on the Beast, twirled and then hit the monster with his fist closed. Ben had to get to his briefcase. That's where he kept the weapon he needed to get rid at last of that plague before he killed an innocent man again. 

 

Seeing that Kenobi was good enough to defend himself for a minute, Ben screamed in the dark: 

\- Kenobi! Cover for me! 

\- Ok!

 

Ben ran as fast as he could to the carriage and took out the briefcase. He looked back at the scene of the fight as he tried to open the damn sack of leather. The nerves played a bad trick on him and his hands trembled. He tried to calm down but at that very moment a cry crossed the dark night. 

 

Ben dropped the briefcase and ran to the scene of the fight. From there he observed Dr. Kenobi was on the ground. The Beast had wounded him in the arm and the old man had dropped the saber to the ground. Ben watched the monster pounce on Kenobi and he quickly took the silver saber and sank it on the side of the monster. The Beast emitted a chilling shriek. 

 

Almost dragging him, Ben drove Kenobi away from the Beast that had fallen wounded at a short distance. He wanted to end this as soon as possible, but above all, Ben knew that the monster had been injured but that it would return to the attack at any time. Once he found out that the doctor was not badly injured, he encouraged him to return to the village. 

 

\- No, Ben, I can't go and leave you alone. 

\- I can manage well Obi-Wan. You must go back to town. 

\- No, Ben, you don't understand. It Is iy sacred duty to remove this plague from the world once and for all 

\- What do you mean? - Asked Ben confused. 

 

Then he looked at the silver Saber that was still in his hand and looking at Kenobi still perplexed, he realized everything. The old man, seeing the truth in Ben's eyes, nodded slowly with his head. 

 

\- That's right Ben. I am a knight of the Holy Jedi Order. You have to let me kill that monster. 

 

Ben couldn't get out of his surprise. He felt the force shudder again and knew he had to get the doctor out of there and soon. 

 

\- Doctor you wouldn't understand me even if I explained it to you. 

\- Ben, we're fighting a supernatural monster. I don't think I can still be surprised by anything. 

\- Believe me Obi-Wan, there's still a lot you don't know. I need you to leave. Take the carriage and leave. 

\- I can't, Ben. My duty as a Jedi is to rid the world of that Beast 

\- Kenobi, I can't talk about it now! - cried Ben desperate - Go away! 

\- How's a priest going to fight that monster? 

\- I have my tricks, too, Kenobi. - said Ben taking his briefcase. 

 

The old doctor debated inside of his mind about whether he should leave the young priest alone or not. He looked into the eyes of Ben and noticed in them a resolution that gave no room to doubt. Something inside himself led him to trust that Ben would be safe in spite of everything. 

 

\- Tell me the truth, Ben, how will you get rid of the Beast? 

\- Trust my Obi-Wan. As a Jedi, you must know that my family is perfectly capable of fighting the dark. 

\- Of course I know. 

 

The Beast started to move on the floor. Ben looked at Kenobi one more time. Both nodded at the same time in mutual understanding. They both knew what they were supposed to do. Obi-Wan turned and with a speed that contradicted his years, took his saber and climbed the carriage with a jump, putting it in motion right away. 

 

Ben swung on his heels and in doing so he found the eyes of the Beast staring at him. Ben knew the monster wouldn't go after Kenobi. No. It was him The Beast was looking for. He took a deep breath trying to calm down and then did what he knew was the best to end this nightmare. 

 

He was very still, passive, and staring at the Beast, Ben let it come slowly towards him. The Beast deployed it's wings and disappeared into the night with Ben in his claws. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

She tried to accustom her eyes to the dark, tried to guess if in the room there were objects... or people. Was that a room? By the dampness and distant noises she perceived, it seemed rather a cavern. The floor felt hard under her body and the floor was wet. She was sure there were no windows in that enclosure since it was totally dark. Or maybe it was only night. 

 

She had completely lost the sense of time. She didn't know what day it was, nor how long it had been since... since that Beast had kidnapped her. She blinked again and could see a beam of light coming from above. This was definitely a dungeon. She caught glimpses of chains, shackles that hung from the wall of the cell. The blow that had hit her in the head when she was kidnapped had left her stunned.

 

She tried to remember what she could and those memories brought her pain. She remembered her father's death at the hands of that Beast, she remembered the blood and the smell of death that wrapped it all up. She also recalled that after seeing her father attacked by the monster, she had entered the house and sought for something to defend her family. 

 

When she came out, the Beast was gone. She pressed her temples hard. No. She was confused. She had been kidnapped by the Beast. But.... No. She remembered it clearly. When she left the house the Beast was not there anymore, only the bodies of her father and his friends. Then who kidnapped her? She strove to remember more. Suddenly it all came to her mind. 

 

After weeping bitterly over her father's chest, she went back into the house and sought among her things. She put together a small travel bag with everything she needed and went back out willing to follow the track that the murderer had left, but after walking one step she received a certain blow in the back of the head. Shee could never see her attacker. 

 

Suddenly she heard footsteps that rumbled on the floor and voices that seemed to get close to where she was and that brought her out of her broods. One of the voices seemed familiar but she could not distinguish it completely. The other.... That one she did recognized . It was him. Her confessor. The Traitor. Father Armitage Hux.

 

Rey looked blindly for her purse, using her hands to scan the floor and found it in a corner. She drew a deep breath and settled her weapon. She had to be ready. She tried to calm down, to find the balance. She tried to remember every word, every teaching of her master. 

 

Hux's footsteps were getting closer and closer. Rey breathed deep again and said in a whisper: 

 

\- I won't disappoint you, master. I will not disappoint you, Obi-Wan.


	4. The Ritual Of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter count it's what I think could be enough to tell the story as well as I can, but it might change as a write some more

Rey prepared herself, squating in the darkness in which the dungeon where she had been left captive was plunged. The wound that she had in her head, the result of the blow that had been given to her when she was captured, was beating without rest. Rey tried to relax and, concentrating on the power of the force, she put her energy into getting rid of her enemies. The damn Hux wouldn't get his way. She had to escape from there so she could chase the Beast that had murdered her father.

 

Rey was able to hold the silver Saber in her right hand ready to give the blow that would end the traitorous Hux. She still had a hard time believing that she had trusted that wretch for so many years. And now she felt like a fool for confiding in him for so long, for telling him her plans and secrets. But at least she hadn't told him the most important of them. 

 

No one, not even her parents had ever known that she was a Jedi. Did he have lied to her when he told her, almost on the brink of tears, that Ben had died in faraway lands? She thought so now. The force moved inside her body and told her that Ben was still there, in the same world where she lived. For the last couple of days, she felt him close. It was time to find out if she was right. After twenty years, she did not resign herself to losing the only man she had ever loved in her life. The feelings were born in them when they were still children. They loved each other so purely that they both wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. But the misfortune had come between that innocent sentiment that united Ben and Rey. 

 

That morning she had waited for hours in front of the cathedral but Ben never showed up, and she had felt as her fragile little girl's heart broke into countless pieces. Mother Mary Maz had comforted her after the disappearance of her beloved Ben and the cruel death of Han Solo. Rey had always looked for Ben. For years there was little she could do, since she was only a child, the only thing left was to ask Ben's acquaintances if he had come back and wait. 

 

And she waited and waited for almost 10 years. Then, she met the priest Armitage Hux, who had come from Rome to take over the Cathedral until the appointment of a new Cardinal who would be in charge of the diocese. The striking reddish-haired priest had bonded with the young girl right away and she confessed to him, soon after she met him, that she loved Ben and asked for help to find him. 

 

The priest promised to help her and after a while she heard the news about his whereabouts, although it was not at all what she had expected. According to Father Hux, Ben had gone to Rome to follow the career of the priesthood and consecrate his life to God. Rey could not believe it. The force inside her refused to believe that Ben had forgotten her and that he had consecrated his life to celibacy and penance. She knew Ben loved her still. 

 

But that's when Hux put the last nail in the coffin of her childhood love. The redheaded priest announced with regret the death of Cardinal Ben Solo a week after he was supposed to return to the village which had seen him be born. Rey had wept bitterly even when her heart told her she should resist. Her heart that had always been rebellious. So rebellious that it had taken her to train under the orders of the elder Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, even without the permission of her parents. 

 

Without them knowing, she escaped every afternoon and instead of going to her field chores, she would run to the hill to train. The girl's talent and her knowledge of the force soon showed her master that Rey would be one of the finnests of the old order. Kenobi knew immediately that the force was strong in her and that it would make her one of the most powerful Jedi Knights. It was that same power within Rey that told her that Ben lived and was near her. 

 

The traitor approached to where she was hidden, waiting for the right moment to attack and get rid of her captor at last. She flexed her legs, drew a deep breath and took the saber to give the blow of grace. However, Hux's footsteps stopped before she could see him and stab him with the sabre. A faint light was projected over the walls of the cavernous hall leading to the dungeon. Hux had ignited the torches.

 

Rey closed and opened her eyes again in an attempt to get used to the faint light. She peeped very slowly to see what was happening. Rey saw Hux, his back turned to her, as if waiting for someone else. Suddenly a squeal broke the silence in the dungeon. Hux lowered his head in a sign of respect and submission to a figure that still remained hidden to Rey's eyes.

 

Hux moved to give way to his Master. Rey saw with horror that figure that had turned her life upside down, ruinning it forever. The Beast was advancing through the hall with a new prey among its claws. Rey was about to leave her hideout and end the existence of that monster who had snatched, in a matter of minutes, his beloved father from her. But the Jedi's prudence told her that it was better to stay in the corner where she was hidden and watch from there how the events unfolded. 

 

At a sign of The Beast, Hux approached and opened the gate of the dungeon. Without emitting sounds, the monster threw the man that it was dragging into the cell. Rey could not see his face but then, when he fell to the floor, the man issued a moan, Rey's heart was stirred and her body began to tremble. Hux and The Beast withdrew, leaving the new prisoner and Rey locked in the dungeon. When she made sure that no one heard them, Rey called: 

 

\- Ben? It's that you? 

 

The man turned quickly and in that moment, the eyes of both found each other after twenty years. 

 

\- Rey? - Asked Ben incredulously.

 

Rey came out of her hiding-place, until a faint beam of light from the torches was projected over her slender body 

 

\- Ben... Is that really you? I'm Not dreaming? - said Rey with tears in her eyes. 

\- Rey! - Ben exclaimed by standing up quickly 

\- Ben! 

 

He stretched out his arms and in spite of the time that had passed, of the doubts and the suffering, Rey ran the distance that was separating them and she buried herself against the chest of the man for whom her heart was still beating, with more force than ever. They hugged, they held each other tight. They professed in silence the love that would unite them forever. A love that not even death would ever break. Without separating from Ben's chest, Rey just raised her face and stared into Ben's eyes. Tears ran down the face of both. 

 

\- I love y, - said Rey simply. 

\- I love you too - said Ben with conviction. 

 

They gazed into their eyes and approaching softly they kissed. First carefully, sobbing among the lips of the person they loved. Then they intensified their kiss by letting the flames of passion, contained for more than twenty years, flow and burn them completely. 

 

Ben kissed Rey gently on the eyelids and carefully lowered his lips to the soft mouth of the woman he loved passionately. He was careful with her. After such a long time Ben suspected that Rey might no longer be a virgin, but that didn't matter at all. Ben would consider this time, like the first time. That's how it should have always been. There were many dark secrets yet, many truths waiting to come out, but there would be time for that. Now It just mattered to be together. 

 

Carefully and with a little modesty on both sides, they stripped each other. Slowly, gently. Each time one of them discovered a span of skin in the other, they were responsible for filling it with kisses. There should not be a single inch without kissing, without caressing. Ben was very soft, finding with his lips the erotic spots of Rey and burning her skin with his tongue. When his erection became painful, Ben could no longer wait. 

 

He looked at her, encouraging her to allow him to enter. Rey nodded almost imperceptibly and opened her legs to receive the love of her life inside her. Ben was quick and accurate. He burst into her strongly because he felt out of control. Rey felt the onslaught and resisted the mild pain she felt. Nothing would stop her communion with Ben. After pushing into her, hunger and ardor seized them both and their bodies began an almost animal ritual. A wild and erotic ritual. A ritual of ardor and fire. 

 

From the mouths of both escaped words they never thought they would pronounce. Without inhibitions, sweet words were whispered and obscene orders were shouted. Rey felt so much pleasure that she couldn't help but to imagine her body split in two by Ben's sexual intensity. In the half-light, the bodies of Ben and Rey were intertwined, forming shadows on the walls that were both sensual and ghostly. Rey sank her fingernails into Ben buttocks urging him to move faster. 

 

Ben's eyes, usually sweet and quiet, became two obsidians that flashed in the night and his expression was that of a hungry wolf. Rey wasn't scared by him tho. She wanted Ben to devour her, to die and to be born again under the weight of Ben's body. When Ben ejaculated inside her, an animal gasp arose from the depths of his throat and Rey shouted the name of Ben as a prayer for the salvation of her soul. But both Ben and Rey knew that they had just signed their banishment to hell. 

 

Their souls had just been condemned to burn in flames. And none of them cared at all. If they were to die in the underworld, then that's what would happen to them. As long as they burned together, nothing else mattered. After finishing together with the most wonderful orgasm they had experienced in their lives, they kept silent, harmonizing their breaths. 

 

They lay next to each other, hugged, fused, melted, intertwined. None of them wanted to break the tomb like silence that had fallen between them. They knew there was a lot to say, much to clarify. But they would extend that peaceful silence as long as they could. There would be time later for confessions. 

 

But they were wrong. Both felt it at the same time. There was a great disturbance in the force. The fire of the torches was suddenly extinguished. Ben and Rey directed their gaze at the entrance of the cell and there it was. Two red eyes watched them from the darkness. The Beast had come to take the lives of its victims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out a bit fluffier than expected but don't get too comfortable, gross filth is comming ;-)


	5. The Beast Is Out There

 

The fog had crept into the cold cell. The lovers, still embracing, stared at the entrance. Two infernal rubies watched them from the darkness. The monster was slowly approaching the gates. Rey and Ben took their clothes and tried to cover their bodies as best as they could. Even without revealing his face, the Beast withdrew the lock of the dungeon and entered the enclosure.

 

Ben instinctively placed himself in front of Rey to protect her. He couldn't let that demon get close to his wife. Because Ben had no doubt. If they managed to get out of that dungeon alive, the first thing he would do would be to give up his priesthood and marry Rey, just as he had promised when he was still a child.

 

Rey tried to get out of Ben's back. She didn't want to be protected. She was a Jedi and wanted to protect Ben, now that she had finally found him and had been his. The beast would not harm Ben as long as she could avoid it. After they managed to get rid of that monster, Rey would go with Ben wherever he wanted to take her and they would never be apart again. Life had brought them together and she would not allow the cruel fate to come between them anymore.

 

\- Ben, please let me help you destroy this beast. -Said Rey trying to get out of the back of Ben, who was standing as a shield between her and the monster that stalked them.

\- No, Rey you have to understand that...

 

A guttural and sinister sound arose from the shadows. The sound recalled a macabre and cavernous laughter. Suddenly, the fog dissipated and a beam of moonlight peeped through an opening at the top of the cell, illuminating directly the deformed shadow in front of Ben and Rey.

 

As soon as the light illuminated the beast, Rey was able to observe how the monster changed shape. Her face reflected her surprise when the monster reached its final form. Rey looked at Ben and was again surprised to notice that he was still undaunted. The transformation of the demon had not shocked him at all. When Rey directed her gaze towards the beast again, her breathing was cut and her body felt the paralysis of perplexity.

 

Standing in front of her, in the same place where the beast was just a moment ago, there was Ben. No, it couldn't be true. Ben was still at her side in the cell. And yet... Yes. It was Ben, that is to say, a man identical to Ben was at the door of the cell and looked at them with a gloomy smile on his lips.

 

Rey tried to compose herself from such a shock, but when she looked at Ben she noticed that the eyes of the man she loved, looked fixed to the man in front of them with a special glow that she could not explain.

 

\- Hello dear brother - said the Beast

 

\--------------------------

 

Rey could not believe what she saw nor what she heard. Ben and the Beast were brothers? No. She couldn't believe it. She felt the thunder in her heart and the heartbeat that threatened to destroy it. Her training as a Jedi forced her to breathe deep and try to calm down. She had to stay cold so she could find the best way to escape from that situation. She got goosebumps when she heard Ben's voice, wich was mysteriously quiet, dark and threatening at the same time.

 

\- Why did you bring us here Kylo?

\- Do you know him? - Rey asked confused

\- He's my brother - said Ben with guilt in his voice

\- Twin brothers- said Kylo with satisfaction - Which means that we are exactly the same

\- You and Ben are not the same - said Rey enraged - Ben is a being of light and you are a wild beast from hell.

 

Kylo looked at Ben curiously. They both gazed at each other silently for a few minutes until Ben lowered his head as if he felt guilty about something. What was going on with Ben? Why did he act that way? Rey understood nothing of what was happening.

 

\- Aahhh I understand now! - exclaimed Kylo as if the situation were very entertaining - I see that my little brother has not told you the truth.

\- What are you talking about? - Asked Rey

\- I think you better ask the good Ben

\- Ben? - said Rey - directing her gaze towards the man she loved.

\- Kylo... Kylo tells the truth, Rey. He and I are brothers. We're identical twins.

\- Ben, I've known you since we were ten years old. How could I not know you had a twin brother until now?

\- When Kylo and I were five years old, we were in the field, accompanying my parents while they were working. Suddenly we were surprised by the attack of an unknown creature for us. Mom, Dad and I managed to escape the attack. But the beast managed to take Kylo.

\- What do you mean the Beast managed to take Kylo? - said Rey incredoulously - Kylo is the beast!

\- No my dear, you are mistaken - said Kylo with a strange sweetness in his voice

\- Don't call me darling, you monster! Even though you're Ben's brother, I don't forget you killed my father and you locked us in here to harm us.

\- He doesn't want to hurt us my love - said Ben

\- Ben, what's wrong with you? - Cried Rey without understanding Ben's attitude - He killed my father!

\- It wasn't me Rey. I did not kill your father - intervened Kylo - I tried to help him but I got there too late.

\- It's true, Rey. My brother wants to help us - said Ben

\- But...- Rey couldn't comprehend anything that was happening around her.

\- Rey, please let my brother explain this to you - said Kylo

\- If you don't want to hurt us, then why did you lock us in a dungeon?

\- You, because if I left you in one of the rooms of my castle you would escape as soon as you could, putting yourself again in danger. Ben, because when I took him from the claws of the beast after it attacked him and the doctor, I knew he would need to be with you. That's why I brought him here.

\- The one who attacked Ben and Dr. Kenobi wasn't you? - Asked Rey

\- No, it wasn't me. I only saved Ben when the beast was trying to take him. Unfortunately, the beast is still loose out there.

\- What about Hux? He lied to me.

\- Hux is our friend Rey - said Ben. -He always helped us protect you. Even if he had to lie to you, he did it for your sake.

\- But Kylo... Kylo looks just like the beast. Why?

\- As Ben told you, when I was five years old, the Beast attacked and kidnapped me. He took me away, to his hideout and there... He turned me into a monster just like him. But only in appearance. I've never killed innocents......

\- But you have killed the unholy - said Rey, guessing what Kylo would say.

\- That's right - said Kylo gently.

\- Rey my brother and I still have a lot to tell you.

\- Then speak Ben. I don't like to be lied to or withheld from information.

\- My love, please trust me - said Ben kneeling in front of Rey - You know you are... The only WOMAN I love

 

Kylo laughed. Rey looked at him bewildered

 

\- Why are you laughing?

\- Sorry. - Kylo said in a dark and mysterious voice - My brother is right. You are the only woman he loves... But you are not the only PERSON he loves

\- What do you mean? - Asked Rey cautiously

 

Kylo walked slowly up to Ben who remained on his knees in front of Rey. Then he ran his fingers through Ben's silky black and wavy hair, while with the other hand he took Ben's chin and forced him to look at him

 

\- I mean, Ben loves me, too. As much as I love him

 

And saying this Kylo lowered his face and kissed Ben's lips passionately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's naughtiness around the cornerrrrrrr!!!!


	6. Hell Is One Step Away From Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a twin brother that Rey knew nothing about. That brother appeared to be the beast, but he's not. Even though he was abducted by the beast & made to look like him, even if he wouldn't act like him. Hux really is an ally, even if he lied to Rey about Ben being dead (guess it's a good thing Rey didn't kill him). And, lastly, Klylo & Ben are lovers. Whew! Did I miss anything?
> 
> Summary by the lovely @Katie716 ☝️😘❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up!!!!

 

Rey looked still unable to believe what her own eyes were witnessing. The scene that developed in front of her was more than she could have imagined. It was still incredible for her that Ben could have a twin brother she had never known before, but also to know that Kylo was not the beast that she had sought so much to avenge the death of her father and now to know that Ben and Kylo... No, Rey could not give credit to what her eyes saw.

 

And yet she could not take her gaze from those two men. She was in shock of course but.... But that scene was not repulsive. It didn't disgust her. If Rey had to be honest, she had to admit that she was turned on. Very turned on. She noticed the moisture slipping slowly through her vagina and down, delicately running through the inside of her thigh. And it was not only her moisture but the remains of semen that Ben had left inside her in their previous encounter.

 

But if she was honest with herself, now that she saw Ben and Kylo kissing with passion, she also wanted to feel the fluids of Kylo... In her vagina, her thighs, her breasts... In her mouth. She wanted them both to ejaculate in her mouth at the same time. Rey closed her eyes tight, she could not believe the thoughts that at that time crossed her mind.

 

Almost as if they could read her mind through a secret force that linked them three in strange communion, the twins stopped kissing and looked at her. Rey could not hide the deep red which colored her cheeks and Kylo could not contain the diabolical smile that appeared in his beautiful thick lips.

 

\- Do you like what you see beautiful? - Kylo asked, - You had the pleasure of tasting my little brother's lips. I wonder if you'd like to try mine, too.

 

Rey knew the answer was affirmative, but she refused to speak. She couldn't. She thought of Ben and how he would feel if she told him that, although she loved him with all her heart, at that time she wanted to try other lips, another man. His brother no less. No, she couldn't hurt Ben like that. However, she thought almost immediately, Ben himself had admitted a few minutes ago that he not only loved her, but also his own brother, that man who looked as tempting as he was, but in a different way.

 

Ben was sweet and sensual, Kylo was sin and temptation. And she wanted them both. She wanted them now, and together. But how could she explain this to Ben? Once again the connection they shared through the force caused Ben to know her thoughts before she could speak.

 

\- It's okay my love, I always wanted you to know my brother. I always dreamt that all three of us could love each other.

\- But Ben - said Rey still hesitant - There's so much I need to know. So many secrets that must come to light. And I need to do justice for my parents.

\- I know my love, and we will do justice, do not hesitate. But now I need to love you. I need to love you both - said Ben looking at Rey and Kylo

\- There will be time for us to do justice. The Beast is a monster of unmatched power and when we face it, we don't know how it can turn out. Maybe.... Maybe one of us won't come back from this fight. But now, even for a few hours, it's just going to be the three of us. Together and loving us as it always should have been. - Said Kylo

\- But do you love me? -Rey asked Kylo

\- Yes -said he confidently

\- But you just met me!

\- I know, but I've been watching you from the shadows for a long time. Armitage brought me reports of you, just as he did with Ben, and through him I began to feel that I knew you. And the more I knew you the more I loved you. I know you only love Ben. But I'll settle for you to want me as much as you do him.

\- Ben I...

 

Rey felt the quarrel inside her. She loved Ben with her whole being but the infernal desire that was born in her crotch was stronger than she had ever felt before in her life.

 

\- It's all right, Rey - said Ben gently rising to his feet and approaching her - I'm glad you want my brother

\- But Ben, this is not normal - said Rey in a sigh

\- Nor is it normal for me to want my twin, but I refuse to feel guilty for expressing my feelings. He and I were one in our mother's womb, and the force wanted us to remain one even as adults

\- This is a sin Ben, you are a man of God

\- I took the habits..... by necessity.

\- By necessity?

\- Yes. - he tried to avoid her eyes - The important thing... What I want you to know is that I never stopped loving you. If I left your side all these years, it was to be able to help my brother, because my heart and my body also needed him. That's why I beg you not to reject him. I want all three of us to love each other without guilt and without restriction.

\- I do not know if I can Ben.... I love you but...

\- But you want Kylo. And I know you can do it. You can have him.

 

Very slowly, Ben walked to her. Rey watched him as hypnotized. Ben surrounded her and standing behind her, he took her by the waist and lowered his face to hide it in her neck, taking her by surprise. She arched her back and threw her head back to let it rest on Ben's shoulder. After kissing her in the neck for a few minutes, Ben raised his hands to cup her breasts. She moaned sweetly and felt her breathing cut off when she felt Ben's hands lowering her underwear and slowly stroking her crotch., first with all the palm and then a finger just above her slit, without penetrating it, only teasing her.

 

\- God! -exclaimed Rey almost in extasy - Ben your hands are delicious!

\- Those are not my hands, - Ben said with a smile on his voice

 

Rey opened her eyes and looked down and found Kylo on his knees in front of her, with eyes dark with passion, his smile devilish and his hands on her sex. Without giving her time, so that she could get away, Kylo took her by the hips and sank his nose between Rey's legs.

 

\- Mmmmm--he moaned with delight--you smell of ripe fruit, of sex and of sin

 

Rey panted. The words of Kylo added to the hands of Ben pressing her breasts, were driving her crazy with desire. Kylo withdrew his nose after having inspired several times her perfume. But far from getting away, he began to lick Rey's slit with extreme slowness. He wanted her to feel how his hot tongue caressed every inch of her pink pussy. Meanwhile, Ben took one of her hands, took it behind the back of his beloved and forced her to caress his penis, while ordering her to hold the hair of Kylo with the other hand.

 

Rey could not believe the ecstasy she was experiencing at that time. Kylo fed on the elixir that escaped Rey with desperate hunger. Ben moved his hips to the rhythm in which Rey caressed him. It was a sensual and sinful dance between the three that culminated in the orgasm of Rey. Kylo licked Rey's sweet vagina until it was clean again. They stayed a moment in calm, during which Rey almost lost consciousness.

 

The experience had left her with her senses clouded. When she was recovering consciousness she noticed that she was lying on Ben's chest. She did not know at what point or how she had come to that position but she hugged him tightly. She felt a pair of hands that gently patted her back and then also gently went down to caress her buttocks. She instinctively knew that they were not Ben's hands. She sat down just to be able to look at Kylo and found him staring at her.

 

\- Ben...-said Kylo in a deep voice - I need that wood rosary you always wear around your waist.

\- For what?- Asked Rey without knowing if she really wanted to know the answer

\- Easy kitten. You'll know in due time

 

While Kylo was taking the rosary in his hands, Ben took Rey's face among his own and made her look into his eyes. When he had all her attention, he lifted her with a clean and fast movement and penetrated her completely. Rey groaned forcefully at the sudden invasion of her body. Ben sat up a little and took her lips in a slow and deep kiss. He wanted to reassure her so that she could endure what would come next.

 

When Rey's breathing slowed down, Ben lay down completely and let her start bouncing slowly on his sex. After satisfying her like this for a few minutes, Ben put his hand on the nape of Rey and drew her slowly down to his chest and kissed her again. And that's when Rey felt it. She wanted to break the kiss and get up but Ben prevented it holdinging her with force.

 

She couldn't believe it. Kylo introduced, little by little, the beads of the rosary in her anus. Beads which he had previously made wet in his mouth, so that they could slip into her more easily. Rey could not explain what she felt. It was somewhat uncomfortable and invasive but at the same time it was erotic and exciting. And even though she couldn't admit it, she wanted more. She wanted it all.

 

And Kylo did not make her wait. Taking the end of the rosary, he moistened the huge wooden cross. He introduced it several times in his mouth, unable to hold the saliva coming out of his mouth. Kylo felt like a wolf about to get his prey and the view of the rear of Rey with the beads of the rosary inside made him drool like a wolf in view of fresh meat.

 

When he had wet the cross, he walked slowly to Rey and stroked her back. Rey guessed what Kylo was about to do but then Ben caressed her as he assumed that she would be frightened at what was going to happen.

 

\- Easy kitten. I need you to get used to it before you feel it inside your body - Kylo Whispered

\- This is a sin

\- Yes, it is. And that's why I'm sure you're going to love it.

\- We'll go to hell

\- Of course. Our place is between this world and hell... And you will be like us

 

Before Rey could ask him about what he had said, Kylo introduced the tip of the cross into her. Rey bent her back to the unexpected intrusion and knew right away that Kylo was right. She was going to love this. When he felt that she had been stretched long enough, Kylo replaced the cross with his cock. And that's when Rey knew ... that the previous step to go to hell was to get to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know.... Im for sure going to hell.  
> Well puppets I hope you don't hate me too much because.... there's a lot more of this filth coming to you. This chapter was pure filth but there will be more secrets revealed very soon.  
> Also some people has being very critic about the chapter's lenght but to be honest... I prefer to write shorter chaps but better ones instead of long and lame ones ;-)


	7. Under The Three Sacred Orders (PART 1)

 

The twins and Rey walked through the dark and deserted streets of the town. Another attack had happened. They had to find Doctor Kenobi, the old Jedi Knight could help them. Defeating the Beast would not be easy, they would need all the help they could get. Rey walked confidently between the two men who had changed her life completely. Ben, the love of her whole life, Kylo the desire beyond reason.

 

Before leaving the "Nest" as Kylo called his hiding place, the twins had revealed much of the story that was unknown to her. Years of secrets and crossed destinies finally came to light. Rey had also uncovered her heart and her story to the twins. If they wanted to work together to do justice to their families, and also to continue the rest of their lives together, they should know every detail about each other.

 

Rey had discovered that The Force, which had guided her since she had consciousness, was also running strongly through the twins. In fact, Rey was sure it had been The Force that had connected the three of them together in a bond that was now unbreakable. Yes, something in her heart told Rey that death could not separate her from Kylo and Ben.

 

\- Watch! - said Ben pulling Rey out of her musings

 

On the sides of the dusty road the threads of red liquid became thicker and more plentiful. Some steps later they could see heaps of entrails that joined the dismal spectacle. The Beast had attacked and had not spared their poor victims of horrors. Kylo went ahead of his companions, disappearing for a few minutes in the darkness. Eventually, he emerged again in the moonlight.

 

\- He came down to feed but he also recruited Ben.

 

Ben looked at him and nodded slightly understanding what his brother was saying. Rey, on the other hand, did not understand.

 

\- What does it mean Ben?

\- It means that it needs more soldiers to continue it's reign of terror

\- The villagers? But how are these poor people going to serve him?

\- These poor people have become powerful murderers now. The Beast seeks to create more monsters like him, my love.

\- Like him? - Rey said incredulously

\- Like us - Kylo intervened

\- But…

\- Remember what we told you in the Nest, Rey. The Beast had already tried it before ... with us.

 

**** 20 years before ****

 

After his brother disappeared five years ago, Leia and Han had counseled little Ben.

 

\- Ben, never talk to strangers about what happened to Kylo. We could not save your brother, but we will save you - a tearful Leia had told him

\- Save me from what mom?

\- That monster, the one who took your brother ... .. we discovered very late what he wanted. We should have noticed before - Han reproached himself

\- Notice what dad? I do not understand anything

\- Do not worry my love - said Leia trying to calm her son - The less you know, the better. I'm just asking you not to talk to anyone about what happened with your brother. For your sake and ours.

\- I promise mom - Ben said as his mother left a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

But it had not helped that Leia and Han hid the child. Five years after the first attack, The Beast had returned and had taken Han away. Desolated, Leia did the only thing she thought could save her son's life. The morning that Ben was going to meet with Rey in the Cathedral, Leia woke up his son and without listening to his protests, she put him in a carriage that would take him to distant Rome. There, Ben would be hidden under the protection of his uncle, Cardinal Luke Skywalker.

 

VATICAN CITY 1730

 

Although he had been traveling to his destination for months, Ben would not stop crying. In his innocence, he never understood why his mother kept him away from her. And also away from Rey. Gone were his childhood promises of love and his dreams of being the prince of that brown-eyed girl. However, the Force that had always been his guide gave him the hope that would never abandon him. Someday Ben would see Rey again and marry her as he had promised. However, life had certain surprises that Ben would never have imagined.

 

His uncle Luke was not at all like he had imagined. Still young, but wise, the Cardinal took affection to his nephew immediately. And immediately he knew that his nephew was handling the Force as he had never been able to. His nephew, still without training, was a much more powerful being than Luke himself. Therefore, the Cardinal knew that it was best to ignore the wishes of his sister. Leia wanted to hide Ben from the world to protect him. But Luke knew that Ben's fate was another. He should train the boy as Obi-Wan had trained him. However, until the child was strong and wise enough, he would keep him under his tutelage.

 

Luke took Ben to live next to him in the monastery he had founded within the limits of the Vatican City. Luke knew that his Jedi Knight status should remain in the shadows, the Sacred Order of Knights that his father had founded. The first Leader Anakin Skywalker, was always in the dark, from where he worked best to protect the innocent from attacks that arose in each generation, when a new Dark Leader was born in the world.

 

The Jedi had trained and scattered themselves around the world in silence, in the shadows, where they remained until someone needed them. The first Knights who were ordained, in addition to Anakin, were his wife Padmé, and his friends Obi Wan and Morrigan. Then his generation would arrive. Luke and Leia, also twins, became the commanders of the Order when Anakin was killed by the Dark Leader Palpatine.

 

Palpatine, The Beast, had murdered his father and sworn to take revenge on his entire family, and had also seduced Morrigan into the dark side of the force. Luke, Leia and Obi Wan fought one of the bloodiest battles of their lives, but they defeated Palpatine at the Battle of Endor. However, Palpatine had already completed the transformation of Morrigan, who was now The Beast and who would continue to persecute his family without mercy.

 

Luke, seeing how the Jedi Order had been decimated in the successive battles decided to retire and hide the commanders until the Order could be formed again. Luke took the habits and little by little, secretly formed the new temple where the Jedi would be reborn. There, he trained thousands of knights under the facade of religion. His priests were his knights. Leia retired to Romania where she married and had her children, who from birth were revealed as powerful users of The Force and Obi Wan continued a life of anonymity as a doctor, but training young men and women who would serve in the battle of the Light against the Darkness.

 

 When Luke discovered Ben's power, he devoted himself to his training. When Ben turned 17 he had already become the most powerful of his kind. His companions admired him and feared him in equal measure. Only one of them did not fear him. Armitage Hux. The redhead boy had recently arrived at the temple looking to become a Jedi and became friends with Ben soon after. What Ben did not know was that Armitage had come looking for more than wisdom. Armitage was looking for him.

 

When both boys met, Hux told him that he had been looking for him for many years past. He told Ben that both he and Kylo had been kidnapped by The Beast when they were little. Ben cried bitter tears when hearing about the tortures and sufferings to which his brother was subjected until the monster, discovering Kylo's power, had decided to train him as his successor. In exchange for his life, Kylo promised to follow his teachings.

 

One night, after months of trainning, The Beast took Kylo between his claws and unceremoniously bit his neck. Kylo's body convulsed until he stopped moving completely. The Beast had drained all his blood and a ghostly ash color fell on Kylo's beautiful face. The Beast deposited Kylo's body on the stone altar and uttered the words that Hux would never forget:

 

\- You have died Kylo Skywalker Solo. Rise Kylo Ren!

 

The Beast had created a new incubus by giving it his surname. Armitage had witnessed everything, and in his mind he would keep forever the memory of that sweet and rebellious boy with whom he had endured torture, humiliation and slavery. He swore in his heart to avenge Kylo. Crazy with rage and despair, Hux tried to destroy the Beast, but his weak body did not represent a problem and the monster disarmed him in one quick swoop. Hux knew that this was his end. But at the exact moment when The Beast was about to kill the young man, a silver spear pierced the monster that howled shivering to hell. The demon, badly wounded fled hiding in the shadows of the night.

 

Since Kylo had saved his life, Armitage became his shadow, his servant and his friend. At Ren's request, Hux had devoted himself completely to finding his brother Ben. Kylo feared that the Beast, wounded but not dead, would try to find Ben and transform him as he had done with him. Hux promised to return with his brother and did not stop until he had done it. When he found Ben in the Jedi Temple, Hux breathed a sigh of relief. The time had come to return the favor to his friend.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan is the celtic godess of war and death, so I burrowed her name and made it into a man.


	8. Under The Three Sacred Orders (PART 2)

The twins still had the moment they met again burnt in their memories, after being separated almost all their lives. They had always been united by a stronger bond than simple brotherhood or the fact of being identical twins. That meeting would soon show them that they loved each other even more than they had initially believed.

 

Kylo and Ben had to meet in secret at night outside the Temple. Luke shouldn't know that Kylo was still alive. It had been difficult enough for Ben to know that his brother had suffered under the power of the Beast, and even more to know that the monster had accomplished its task of turning the young man into an abomination like him. But Ben soon realized that his brother's transformation had been only physical, Kylo's heart was still the same as in their childhood, and it was beating full of love for his brother.

 

At first, what cost Ben the most to accept was not that his brother was a vampire in the dark, but to admit that every time he was close to him, his heart and body responded to Kylo's touch with something other than fraternity .

 

That's why Ben wanted to punish himself. It was not for a clergy man to feel the excitement of every inch of his body, let alone, feel it for his brother, for a man. He refused to feel both love and desire. But it was increasingly difficult for him to deny his true feelings. 

 

He flogged himself after falling into inevitable masturbations, in which he alternated the images of Kylo and Rey. The latter, Ben had to invent it since the image he had in his mind was that of a little girl. Rey. The beloved Rey he had sworn to marry. And it was she who gave him the courage to face his inner demons. 

 

Ben would continue with the masquerade, but kneeling before God in the temple he swore never to abandon the truths that his heart imposed on him. He would look for Rey until the last day of his life, until he found her and he would marry her as he had dreamed since childhood. And he would confess to his brother that he loved him and wanted him as he had never thought he could love someone. He could lie to the world, but not to his soul.

 

On the same day the twins turned 20, Cardinal Skywalker ordered Ben as a priest in the Sistine Chapel of the Vatican. That same day, in the catacombs of the Jedi Temple and before the graves of his grandparents, Anakin and Padmé, Ben received his Jedi saber, also from his uncle. The priestly ordination didn't meant much for Ben, he knew it was only a facade. 

 

He had accepted this at the same moment he decided to be honest with himself and with his heart. Ordination as a Jedi Knight, on the other hand, filled him with pride. He longed to finish what his grandfather had started. He would end Morrigan The Beast no matter what it cost. The demon had shattered his family, and tortured his brother, even Ben suspected The Beast had to do with Rey's disappearance. Ben would destroy Morrigan with his own hands.

 

That same day, at dusk Ben and Kylo merged into an endless embrace on the outskirts of town. Since they both knew that the other was alive, there had been few meetings because Ben refused to expose Kylo in front of the others, especially his uncle, who would only see a monster in the young man and not his lost nephew. 

 

Ben could not allow his brother to suffer any damage and for that reason, although it pained him, he had decided that the meetings should be few and far between. But that day, they needed to see each other. Kylo had sent a message through Hux and so the brothers met secretly with their hearts and souls full of emotion. They had already confessed the reciprocity of their feelings through loving messages and letters, and being able to see each other again in person was what they most longed for at the time.

 

Kylo had chosen a cave in the mountains in the far area of town to meet Ben. That night no one should disturb the long-awaited reunion. When they saw each other, the words were left behind and they could only hug each other, tightly, as if they were trying to become one again. 

 

When their arms were not enough, their lips met. The world disappeared for the twins. Ben knew that this was the right thing to do, even when it was the wrongest thing he had done in his life. Together, entangled, letting their lips and tongues know each other They were celebrating the day they were, not only born before the world as brothers, but also, the day they were born secretly as lovers. 

 

They undressed, kissing every part of their bodies. Those bodies that were identical, familiar and at the same time unknown. They enjoyed each other, worshiped each other, loved each other madly. They burst into thunderous orgasms and confessed their eternal love before God

 

\- Happy birthday Kylo - Ben said as he lay in the arms of his lover and brother

\- Happy birthday Ben - Kylo replied with a soft smile

 

The bodies of both men shone in the moonlight. A soft layer of sweat covered them after having made love tirelessly. Kylo was leaning against the rocky wall of the cave and Ben was between his vigorous legs, his back resting on his brother's chest. Ben turned his head and looked languidly at Kylo.

 

\- What does Ren mean?

 

Kylo looked at Ben without understanding at first. Then he understood.

 

\- The Beast gave me his last name when he turned me into a demon like him. I don't know what it means. I hate that name. It was given to me by my abuser. Please never call me that. Only kylo

\- I do know what it means - Ben said softly

 

Kylo looked at his brother curiously

 

\- Oh yeah?

\- Yes. In the seminar they taught us a lot about mythology.

\- It doesn't matter anymore. That name only brought me suffering

\- But now that we are together, we can give it a new meaning. We can change suffering for love. Turn the darkness into light.

 

Kylo looked at Ben with soft eyes and stroking his arms tenderly asked

 

\- Well, what does Ren mean?

\- Ren is the name that a person received at birth but that changed as that person evolved, thus receiving new titles. Often naming someone Ren meant an honorary act in which the individual could gain recognition for an act of love or courage performed.

 

Kylo was thoughtful and silent for a few minutes.

 

\- Ben?

\- Yes?

\- Do you really love me? Not only as a brother. I mean if you love me ... as a man.

\- Of course I love you. As a man. As my man. As my lover.

\- Ben ... I do not deserve you. I'm a monster. Even before I became a vampire, The Beast ... had already stained my being. You, on the other hand, are so pure, so noble.

\- Not really. I am a man who lied shamelessly in his clerical vows. I swore to love and serve God, when I couldn't care less about religion. I swore to remain chaste and the only thing I did for months was to masturbate thinking about you and Rey. I am in love not with one but with two people at the same time. One of those people is of the same sex as me and shares my blood and has just penetrated me and let himself be penetrated by me. And besides ... besides, my motivation to keep on living, in addition to your love and Rey's, is to kill with my own hands him who caused so much damage to our family.

\- You'll… ?

\- Yes. I'm going to kill Morrigan

\- That is not his name anymore

\- What do you mean?

\- He too lost his name when he was converted. Same as me

\- And what did they call him?

\- Snoke

\- I'm going to kill him Kylo. For everything he did.

\- And I'm going to help you.

\- No. I can't allow you to expose yourself so that monster can hurt you again

\- Ben, if there was anything good in everything I've lived, it is the superhuman strength that being a vampire gave me. No one better than me to help you.

 

Ben lowered his head thoughtfully. He looked for a long time at the moonlight that slipped through a hole in the rocks and took a deep breath while an idea turned in his head. He moved to face his brother and looking into his eyes he asked:

 

\- I want you to convert me

\- What? - Kylo asked feeling both amazed and horrified

\- Do it. Convert me. If it is to happen, I want you to do it.

\- No. Never - Kylo said firmly

\- If we are going to fight together against The Beast, I need all the strength I can get. I want to fight with Snoke as his equal in power.

\- But…. No. I can not. I can't hurt you.

\- The pain will only be momentary. My death will also be momentary. Then I will live.

 

Kylo looked at Ben deeply. The doubt was in his eyes and in the trembling of his lips. Ben looked at him convinced.

 

\- We will live together ... forever

 

Kylo accepted. Ben lay on the floor and Kylo kneeled next to him, then took his head helping him to get it up a little on his lap. He looked him long in the eyes and then said softly:

 

\- I love you Ben.

\- I love you too Kylo

 

Kylo took Ben's lips with his and kissed him softly, savoring his mouth, tenderly, with love and with desire. Then he placed small kisses on his chin, his cheek and his neck. There, after leaving a path of small kisses, Kylo quickly sank his fangs into the jugular and let Ben's body die so it could be reborn.

 

That day, when Ben turned 20, he had become a priest, a Jedi Knight and the first Knight Of Ren, the vampiric order he founded that day along with his twin. At last his destiny was fulfilled. He had finally been ordained under the three sacred orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one came out fluffier than I thought lol  
> The Ren meaning is absolutlely beautiful and truth so this gives me more hope as we wait for TROS  
> The final battle is comming


	9. A Knight OF Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! A MAYOR CHARACTER DIES IN THIS CHAPTER  
> Read at your own risk. If you feel triggered by this PLEASE DONT READ.
> 
> You've been warned! Let's continue

 

Ben looked at the bleeding body in his arms. Tears furrowed his cheeks, while Rey's body became increasingly pale. Ben looked at the starry sky and begged God to make the sacrifice worthwhile. His heart was broken, The Beast had taken half of it. He would make him pay.

 

**** hours before***

 

After having found Dr. Kenobi, Kylo, Ben and Rey were patrolling the town. Obi Wan had warned the villagers about the danger that lurked and Kylo and an unknown army had taken them to the Nest to keep them safe

 

\- Who are these people? - Rey asked

\- The Knights of Ren - Kylo replied - The order I created with Ben to protect the innocent. We have achieved it on most occasions, but not always.

\- It was not your fault Kylo, Snoke is too strong an enemy.

\- That's right - Kylo replied - That's why I called even more help.

\- What do you mean? - Ben asked

\- We need every Jedi that exist - Kylo said pointing to two approaching figures

 

Ben felt his heart paralyze in his chest. He immediately recognized Luke and Leia who were walking towards them with their Jedi robes and silver sabers.

 

\- Mother! Are you ...

\- Yes Ben, I must fight too. Although I tried to hide, I am a Jedi, as my father was before me. And now I have to fight. I have to do it for Han - Leia said with tears in her eyes - And for my twins too.

 

Saying this, Leia turned to Kylo and melted into a tight hug. Tears ran down their faces.

 

\- My son, my beloved Kylo. I could hardly believe it when Armitage told me you were alive. I prayed so much to see you again, but I thought my pleas were in vain.

\- Mother ... I've needed you so much! I never stopped missing you. Mother ... please ... forgive me

\- Why should I forgive you for?

\- I swear I didn't want to ... it was the only way I found to beat Snoke. I never wanted to be this monster that I am now

\- Kylo look at me. You are not a monster. You were just trying to live. And I thank you for doing it no matter what.

 

They hugged again tenderly, but quickly dried their tears. There was much to say but time was pressing them. They had to find Snoke and end up with so many years of suffering. Evil and darkness must end at last. Ben looked at Luke and lowered his head a bit in understanding. The words between them had to wait, just a look full of understanding was enough for now.

Luke had brought with him, not only Leia, but also the Jedi Knights from the Temple. The image of the hundreds of Knights of the Jedi temple was formidable and added to the equally imposing army of Knights of Ren, the image was transformed into a picture of the apocalypse.

A thunder cut the silence of the night and the darkness gave way to the light with a lightning bolt. Kylo was the first to see it. The macabre shadow flew over the army and an evil laugh echoed in the mountains.

What followed would have frozen the spine of the bravest man. From the heights came down the shriek of thousands of ghosts, thirsty for blood and ready to destroy everything they found in their path.

Hell broke loose in a few minutes. The Jedi Knights and the Knights of Ren were relentlessly fighting against the Snoke incubus who attacked them mercilessly. Luke, Leia and Obi Wan despite their age, fought with great skill, leaving in their wake the deformed corpses of demons.

Armitage Hux, general of the Knights of Ren, led the squad at his command trying to protect the flanks, while the twins and Rey tried to reach the cliff where Snoke was. But the task was not easy, the army of demons was numerous and every time they tried to approach The Beast some of their lackeys cut their way.

The battle was bloody and exhausting. Heads and severed limbs rolled down the floor, and the blood bathed the feet of the soldiers of one army and another like a red cloak. The battle advanced to the town. They were in the central part of the village, in front of the Cathedral. Rey and Leia attacked the left flank of the army of monsters while Luke and Obi Wan did the same with the right.

Meanwhile, Ben and Kylo headed to the gates of the old castle, where they had seen Snoke land. The screams were deafening, cries of war, death and pain. Ben carried in his hands the distinctive silver saber of the Jedi, Kylo instead, only exhibited his fangs but the superhuman strength of his body also constituted a powerful weapon.

As soon as they penetrated the main fence, Ben took off his long black cassock, revealing beneath it a strong armor that protected his body, identical to the one Kylo wore. From his hiding place, The Beast spotted the twins and told his macabre lackeys to take care of killing those men who were a hindrance in his plans to form an army of living dead that will destroy the whole earth.

Ben and Kylo stood back to back and with quick and accurate movements they took care of Snoke's guards, getting rid of all the minions that approached them. The twins advanced to the entrance of the castle, occasionally finding Snoke's soldiers and quickly eliminating them, while continuing on their way.

Outside, the Jedi Knights and the Knights of Ren decimated the hordes of vampires on the outskirts of the castle. Luke ordered Obi Wan to take command of the Jedi and left Hux to do the same with the Knights of Ren, while he, Leia and Rey went into the castle to help the twins finally destroy Snoke.

The interior of the castle was dreary, damp and a sulfur smell permeated the nostrils of those who ventured to enter the mass of gray limestone. The gargoyles that adorned the inner cornices were representations of demons with pointed fangs and sinister eyes. They seemed to keep an eye on the twins as they advanced through the spacious hall adorned with columns.

Ben and Kylo walked at a steady pace, looking both ways, trying to keep their eyes alert to any surprise attack by The Beast. With a slow step, they reached the throne room and there they found a sinister picture. Snoke, in his human form, with his scarlet and gold attire, sitting on the throne and at his feet a dozen bodies. Some of them were still warm, blood spilling out of them. Others were already beginning to swell and utter their foul smell.

 

\- You finally arrived my worthy apprentice - said the old man

\- Fortunately, I have not been your apprentice for a long time - Kylo replied

\- You still are even if you don't want to. You are still that monster that I created. Even if you want to escape your destiny, the next Beast still inhabits you.

\- Never! You may have changed my body, but my essence never changed. I will destroy you forever and end your reign of evil.

\- And I'm going to help him - Ben said in a firm voice

\- You? - Snoke said with a mocking smile - But you're just a stupid priest. A moron who still believes he can defeat me, the most powerful creature on the planet. No one who betrays me lives to tell. I can't be destroyed! - shouted Snoke

 

Before any of the twins could say a word, The Beast pounced on them.

 

**********************************

 

Ben remembered that battle as if it were in slow motion. The smell of death would remain forever in his nose and in his brain. The scarlet rivers that formed by spilled blood would remain forever in his retina. But above all, he would always remember how death had stolen half of his heart.

After he and Kylo were attacked by The Beast, Ben remembered only fractions of how Luke, Leia and Rey had gotten there. He remembered them being brave, skilled, but he also remembered them suffering. Snoke fought with the strength of an entire army, and despite the courage of the Jedi, fatigue and wounds made their heroism gradually run out.

Ben saw his mother cry when, with a quick thrust, Snoke stuck Luke's silver saber into his heart. His beloved uncle, his teacher, not only in faith and devotion, but also in the handling of the Force, had left this world because of that demon spawn.

The fight left no room for thoughts. Ben stood in front of Rey and Kylo did the same with Leia. None would allow The Beast to take away what was left of their family. Rey fought with all the power and skill she had learned from Obi Wan. Snoke knew that he should not underestimate the young woman, not only because she was a strong opponent, but also because he noticed that she meant more to the twins than he had imagined.

Therefore, he saw the right moment and gave the stab that would change Ben's life forever. The Beast had buried his saber in Rey's abdomen. The girl paled quickly and fell to the ground. Ben felt that the world was paralyzing in front of him. He felt his eyes burn for holding back tears. He ran to her side.

 

\- Rey, my love! Rey. REY! - He exclaimed when she looked at him with half-closed eyes - Please, please don't die - he implored

 

Kylo only had a second to see what was happening, since Snoke was pouncing on Leia, as she was fighting the monster. Kylo had to decide in a matter of seconds if he helped his brother or if he defended his mother's life. And he didn't doubt it. Although he loved Ben with his soul and body, he would not allow The Beast to snatch one of his parents again. He couldn't keep Han alive, but his mother wouldn't die if he could help it.

Snoke once again prepared his saber and with a swift movement wounded Leia in the leg. She fell to the floor with an exclamation of pain. Then, Snoke gave the final thrust, the one that would end Leia's life. But Kylo had already guessed his movements and squeezed in an eternal hug to his mother.

Kylo had put himself between death and his mother. Even though his body had been pierced from side to side, he clenched his arms tightly around his mother. He would die as he was born, clinging to the chest of the woman who had given him life. That mother he had longed for years. That mother that he thought would reject him for having become a vampire. That mother who, seeing him again, had hugged him with love in her arms. Yes, that was definitely the best way to die, Kylo thought. With her, for her. Forever.

In the hall of the castle resounded the macabre laugh of Snoke, who contemplated satisfied his feat. Finally the mighty Kylo Ren would die. And then the rest of his disgusting lineage would follow. Not a drop of Skywalker blood should remain on the world.

 

\- I told you that you could not betray me. I told you, you could not beat me. You are nothing but a child and a traitor. And for that, you must die

 

And saying so, Snoke raised his arms above his head, brandishing the saber with which he would kill Kylo and Leia. It was the last thing he did. A grimace was drawn on his deformed and scarred face, a mixture of surprise and pain. He looked down and there he saw a silver saber running through his heart. Leia gasped. Ben had stabbed The Beast in the back, piercing his heart with the silver saber.

He had fulfilled his destiny. He had honored his oath as a Jedi and Knight of Ren and had avenged his family. His grandparents, his father and his uncle. Now they finally rested in peace. The monster's inert body contracted under the shadow of death and collapsed.

Ben took a dying Rey in his arms and pulled her close to where Kylo lay in his mother's arms. The girl was too pale and had lost consciousness. Kylo, although badly injured, was breathing hard. Leia cried quietly, while kissing her son on the forehead and stroking his black silky hair.

 

\- Ben ... - Kylo said with a weak voice

\- Here I am - Ben said taking his hand

\- Rey ... you have to do it ... save her!

\- Kylo ... I ... I don't think I can - Ben said sobbing as he looked at the woman he loved

\- Yes ... you can.. you still can

\- I don't understand you ... I don't know how

\- Do it Ben. As I did with you. You have to do it before it's too late.

 

Ben swallowed hard.

 

\- Kylo ... I ...

\- I don't have much time ... but she can have another chance. It depends on you

\- Kylo ... I know what I have to do ... but I don't know if I have the strength to do it

\- Ben ... you can do it! I have no more time ... although I would like to ... I can no longer live my eternal love ... but you can. Do it for me. For us. I ... - Kylo was breathing fast

\- Kylo! - Ben and Leia said together when they saw him agonize

\- Mom…. Ben ... I…. I ... love you - Kylo sighed

 

Leia wrapped herself silently to her dead son's face, as tears ran down her cheeks. Ben buried his face in his brother's chest, in the same way he had done so many times after having loved each other all night. He cried and groaned in despair. Half of his heart was dead. He said it out loud.

 

\- Half of my heart has died with you Kylo - he whispered

\- But the other half can still live - Leia said quietly - Although it hurts your brother is gone, but you can still help Rey

\- Mom ... I ... I don't want you to see me as a monster

\- I could never Ben. The only thing I will see in you will be the man who saved the life of the woman he loves

 

Leia kissed her son's cheek tenderly. Ben looked Leia in the eye, then looked at the inert body of who had been his brother and one of his greatests loves. He cried bitterly thinking how could he live now without him. He laid eyes on Rey, that tender and brave girl, strong and sweet ,and knew what he had to do. For Rey and for him. For Kylo, so that his sacrifice paid off. In order to finally fulfill the promise he made when he was 10 years old.

Slowly but firmly, he dipped his fangs into Rey's neck and drained the rest of her blood. He let her die, so she could be reborn. Ben looked at the bleeding body in his arms. Tears furrowed his cheeks, while Rey's body became increasingly pale. Ben looked at the starry sky and begged God to make the sacrifice worthwhile.

 

***************************************************

 

Ben had taken his brother's body and carried it to the grave under the Jedi Temple. There, Kylo would rest with all the people he loved. His ancestors would receive him with love in the other world, where he would wait until he could meet once again with Ben, Rey and Leia.

His sacrifice would not be lost. His sacrifice brought peace, not only to his family but to hundreds of innocents who would tell for centuries to come, the legend of the Knight Kylo Ren, their savior, whose sacrifice of love and courage made him a knight of honor forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all hate my guts by now... (if you even read that is)  
> Sorry but I knew Kylo was going to die from the start. In fact... that was the motivation to write this fic. It is by far the most difficult fic I've written so far, but also my favorite. Sadly it ain't a popular fic, but I'm happy if at least the people I wrote this for is satisfied with it. I hope you can find something of your liking in this story. Thanks for reading and for your kudos. See you in the Epilogue!!


	10. Epilogue: A Beast No More

Romania - 1760

The streets of the town remained the same, however for both there was a luminosity that wasn't there before and that they could not explain . Or maybe they could. Since both had destroyed the Beast, the darkness had disappeared to give way to light and hope in the people and in the world. And even though they had decided to live apart from the worldly noise, they were finally happy to see the villagers live their lives without fear. That day, however, was the last day they saw the town. They would leave that same afternoon from Romania.

At home, the families told stories to their children at night. The wonderful stories of the legendary Jedi Knights, who had saved humanity. And the favorite story of the little ones remained the tale of the honorable Knight Kylo Ren, The Brave.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Monsignor Hux was in charge of the Cathedral aand he did it with care and dedication. He had been appointed to his position 10 years ago and felt happy doing his duty. But that afternoon he felt especially excited. From the door of the Cathedral he said goodbye to the carriage in which his dearest friends traveled to distant Rome to continue their lifes there. He knew that as soon as he could see them again he would travel to Italy, but he couldn't help feeling that a significant part of his life ended at that moment. He wished them the best of luck and watched the carriage drive away. He looked at the sky with melancholy. Kylo would be happy. And he would have been happy for Kylo

 

\-------------------------------

 

Vatican City - 1760

 

The house was very simple and humble. The furniture was rustic but very beautiful. Ben had built them with his own hands in the workshop he had installed at the back of the house. Since he had resigned from the priesthood, carpentry had been his job, and although it allowed him to live modestly, he felt happier than ever. 

Even when he had left the church, he returned every day to the Jedi Temple. There he visited his family's graves first and placed flowers in all of them. His eyes filled with tears when she saw so many loved ones buried in that crypt. Some he had never met, like his grandparents. And others he had loved and admired with all his heart. 

He left a flower on Uncle Luke's grave. Ben had been named Jedi Master of the temple after Leke's death. He had vowed to dedicate his life to training future generations of Jedi, while Hux in Romania trained the new Knights of Ren. Then, he went to the three tombs where he left the largest bouquets of wild flowers and those he gathered in the garden that Rey took care of, precisely to decorate the crypt. 

There he looked with tears in his eyes the grave of his father Han to the left, that of his brother and lover, Kylo, in the middle, and the grave on the right had been occupied by his mother for three years. 

He cried at the thought of her, and how, since Kylo's death, Leia had been anxiously waiting for the hour of her death, to reunite with that son who had been with her so shortly. Leia wanted to meet in heaven with her husband and son. 

Ben was not offended, he understood. Ben had been able to enjoy his mother. She raised him, protected him and loved him throughout his childhood. Kylo, on the other hand, only had his mother's affection in his early childhood and at the time of his death. 

Ben crossed his hands in front of his chest and prayed fervently. He asked for the souls of his loved ones, so that they were together and at peace in paradise. He asked them to protect him and his family. Looking at the graves once again, he said goodbye to them until the next day, when he would repeat the routine.

*******

Ben arrived at the house for dinner. He had spent the afternoon training with his pupils and was exhausted. However, no fatigue would prevent him from lifting that impetuous child in his arms, who, listening to the noise of the door, ran to his embrace with a crash.

 

\- Daddy! Finally you got here!

\- Hey my champion! How is my beautiful child?

\- Daddy, I'm not a child. Look - he said raising the wooden sword his father had built for him - I'm a Jedi!

\- You're barely 8 years old, I think you need some training - Ben laughed

\- Never mind daddy, you're going to train me - he said hugging his father tight

\- Kyhan !! Son, please let your father rest - Rey said entering the room with a large plate full of food

 

The boy reluctantly got off. Despite being the eldest, he liked his parents to spoil him as when he was still the only child of the couple. But it wasn't like that anymore. Behind Rey, a small girl stumbled into the room. She was beautiful, the image of his mother. Chubby with brown hair taken in three small buns. 

She walked with insecure steps to his father's legs. The two-year-old girl stopped and when she looked exaggeratedly upwards to see her father, she fell on her back. Before she could hit herself, her father took her in his arms and kissed her fat little cheeks laudly, which caused the girl's funny giggles. 

Rey looked at her husband and children with eyes full of love. She never imagined that a girl who was orphaned so young would be able to form a beautiful family like the one she now had in front of her eyes. 

Ten years ago, when she and Ben got married, swearing eternal love to each other, she never thought she could contemplate her children's faces, which were the perfect mix of Ben and her. Kyhan and Leimé were her greatest treasures. They and Ben, who had been the man of her life from the moment she met him, when they were still children. 

So much had happened since that moment when they were promising each other marriage in front of the Cathedral of their hometown. And how happy she was, when after so much suffering and loss, they had been able to fulfill that promise in the same Cathedral when Monsignor Hux had united them in marriage.

***********

After taking their children to sleep, Ben and Rey hugged each other tightly while they kissed with passion. In ten years they had not stopped loving and desiring each other like the first day. If possible, they loved each other more. The moonlight entered through the window while their naked bodies burned and adopted a thousand different positions looking for pleasure. At the end, tired but exultant of happiness, they whispered words of love in their ears.

 

\- Rey I love you. You are the most important person in my life

\- I love you too Ben. But I hope I'm not the only one

\- What do you mean? - Ben said surprised

\- I hope you love our children too

\- You know it's so. Kyhan and Leimé are the love of my life

\- Well, I hope the third one is too - Rey said with a smile

\- The third? - Ben asked, getting up to look her in the eye

\- Yes my love. We are going to be parents again

 

Ben took his wife's face in his hands and kissed her gently as two tears escaped his beautiful dark eyes. Years ago he had banished a Beast from this world with the help of Rey, and now, also with the help of his wife he had managed to hunt the beast in his soul. There was no longer darkness within his soul or in his life. Now only the light of love shone for Ben. The Beast in his heart had fallen asleep forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following this adventure till the end!!! I loved this fic (though many people didn't) and it was a pleasure to see some people supporting me till the end. Cheers to Ben and Rey for getting their happy ending!!


End file.
